Broken Cries
by princessofnothingxx
Summary: Life is not fair, that is obvious. However, for some, life is far more callous. Why is it that one man and one woman are thrown into a cruel twisted story that could only end in disaster? SASUHINA


This story is grim but not gory. It, like a large majority of my storys, is confusing and may be hard to understand. I'd appreciate any tips on how to improve my style as well as any advice regarding the story. Constructive critisim is my life.

Warning: Sasuhina story which means the pairing is SASUKE and HINATA. I don't care whether you dislike this pairing, kindly do not read if so.

Summary: Life is not fair, that is obvious. However, for some, life is far more callous. Why is it that one man and one woman are thrown into a cruel twisted story that could only end in disaster?

**Disclaimer: Naruto and other associated characters are not mine. The plot, however, is and I would appreciate it not being stolen.**

Other than that,

Enjoy!

* * *

"I'm leaving."

Hinata's words were final and they seemed to echo through the silent house. Servants stopped in their places and turned to stare. Family members paused, their mouths hung open and shock written vaguely on their emotionless faces.

Hiashi regarded his daughter dubiously, his brows knotted and his fist clenched. "Excuse me?" He said, his voice harsh.

"I said I'm leaving," Hinata repeated, ignoring the heated stares of those around her, her concentration set firmly on her father.

"I doubt that," he answered coldly. "Where would you live?"

"I'd live with Sasuke kun." She answered boldly, finding comfort in her father's disapproving gaze.

"The traitor?" He scoffed. "You'd give up everything you have for him."

"I would."

"You are a foolish and ungrateful child. Grow up, why throw it away for the pathetic Uchiha?" He asked, his words laced with venom. Hinata smiled softly and shut her eyes.

"Because I love him," she whispered, her eyes opening again.

"You're too young to know what love is," her father said. "Don't pretend to understand it. It's too complicated for you to comprehend."

Hinata let out a hollow laugh and looked around at the silent people that stood observing them. "No, father it's you who does not know what love is. None of you do. You're all cold and uncaring, I'm sick of it. I love Sasuke and he loves me back. In exchange for what you all give me, he'll give me love. Something I haven't had since mother died."

"You disrespectful brat!" Hiashi roared, his hand flying forward to slap his daughter across the face. Hinata staggered backwards and her defiant expression hardened. "Don't talk of love so easily! Do not judge my love or bring your mother into our conversations. You are unworthy to talk of her."

Hinata gently touched her cheek, her other hand clenched hard. "I am no longer a child whose life you can rule. I am an adult and do not have to put up with your cruel mistreatments. Goodbye, father."

Hiashi watched as his first born daughter left his home; watched as she never once looked back.

As Hinata left the house, she burst into a sprint. She jumped into the trees and hurried through them, her hair swept behind her. Tears stung at her eyes but she refuse to weep like a child. Not over him.

It was not long before the trees began to thin and a compound of houses came into view. Slowing, she eventually reached one of the houses and knocked gently on the door.

Sasuke opened it swiftly and caught his girlfriend as she fell into his arms. "Hinata?" He asked softly, tenderly stroking her midnight hair.

She looked at him and felt her heart beat faster at the concern in his eyes. "I did it. I left my home."

Sasuke felt happiness pull at him and he dragged her closer. Kissing her head softly, he closed his eyes and breathed in her scent. Pulling her into his home, he shut the door behind them.

The next morning, Sasuke opened his eyes and reluctantly dragged himself from his bed, careful not to wake the sleeping form of Hinata. He walked into the bathroom and showered before pulling on his everyday clothes. Opening the window he slipped from the house and to the familiar training grounds.

Hinata yawned and stretched her arms. Blinking, she smiled and turned to her side, expecting to see Sasuke. To her surprise, the bed was empty. She dragged herself from the bed and opened the curtains, wincing as the light flooded into the room and paining her tired eyes.

Slipping on her clothes, she exited the house and hurried to the Market Square.

As she arrived, she noticed the quiet silence of the village. People soundlessly moped through the streets, their expressions grim and downcast. As they caught sight of, Hinata noticed their eyes widen before nodding sympathetically at her.

Hinata realised that they must have heard of the abandonment of her clan. Sighing, she continued forward until she reached the small Yamanaka flower shop. Through the window she could see a group of her friends talking.

Entering the shop, she instantly noticed the awkward silence that fell upon them. "A-Am I interrupting something?" Hinata asked, her cheeks flushed.

"O-Of course not," Ino managed to stutter in reply, her eyes raw from crying. Looking around, Hinata noticed the forbidding expressions on Ino's, Kiba's, Shino's, Choji's, and Shikamaru's faces.

"What are you doing here?" She asked them, unsure of what the topic was. Ino looked at the others before tears erupted from her large blue eyes. She flung herself at Hinata and wept loudly, comforted silently by Hinata's small shoulders.

"Hinata, we're all so sorry," Shino said quietly, his voice calm yet retaining a queer sadness. Hinata looked at him and smiled softly.

"I only left the Hyuga compound. I chose to do it, please, don't be sorry for me." They all looked at her, a similar expression of confusion written on each of their faces.

"What?" Kiba managed to choke, breaking the tense silence. "Hinata, how are you so calm at a time like this. Please, Hinata it's okay to cry. We're all here for you, please just don't suffer in silence!"

"I don't care that I've left the Hyuga, I can live with Sasuke now." She told them, her face confident and happy.

"Sasuke's dead, Hinata." spoke the gloomy voice of Shikamaru. Hinata paused and turned to look at the lazy genius.

"W-What do you m-mean?" She choked, taken back by his blunt words. "No he's not. I-I saw him yesterday. I-If this is meant to be some sick joke, I-it's not funny." Her stuttering had returned and Hinata inwardly cursed herself for falling for their trick. However, she realised then, in the moment she thought that she had lost him, just how much she loved Sasuke.

"We're not joking, Hinata chan," Kiba said gently, refusing to look her in the eye. "Sasuke went to the training grounds this morning but was attacked by his brother. He didn't make it."

Hinata felt her anger grow at them for pretending something so cruel. "Stop lying to me," she whispered her fists clenched tightly. "If he was dead then what are you all doing here hanging around. This is not funny!" Turning on her heel, she ran from the shop and hurried away. She ignored the sympathetic looks the villagers gave her and hurried towards the training grounds.

As she arrived, she felt the metallic scent of blood hit her nose and she winced. '_It was just some irrelevant fight between two shinobi that I don't know. Stop thinking about what they said. Sasuke's not dead, I know it. He'd never leave me_.'

However, when she realised that the screaming mound that lay writhing on the floor was actually Sakura, an open admirer and friend of Sasuke's her doubts began to creep again. She could hear her friends' words as she lashed out at those that tried to control her.

"NO!" She screamed hysterically, her face oddly beautiful with the vast emotion she held upon it, her emerald eyes mirroring a horrific pain. "NO! He's not dead! No! Stop, please, please he's not... please." Feeling tears begin to build at her eyes, Hinata pushed herself forwards, still denying what she had been told. 'It's not him,' she thought to herself. 'It's not'. An ANBU appeared in front of her and she skidded to a halt. Looking into his blank eyes she attempted to sidestep round him.

He blocked her way.

"Move," she spoke, her words desperate and pitiful. "Please, just move."

"I'm sorry," the man spoke grimly. "No one is allowed past. A man has been killed." Hinata felt her breath hitch in her throat and her tears finally broke free.

"Please," she whispered softly. "Tell me this man's name."

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Hinata felt her breathing stop and she stood in silence. "No," she whispered. "No, it's not him. It can't be him. He wouldn't leave me."

"I'm sorry, miss," the man said, reaching out his hand. Taking a violent step backwards, Hinata avoided his hand.

"No! Don't touch me!" she screamed desperately, her tears falling from her face. "Don't pretend that he's dead!" She rubbed at her eyes, hating the angry tears that bled at his words.

Bending her knees, Hinata leapt over the man's head and launched herself into a heavy sprint. Ignoring his protests, she pushed her body further. Spying a group of people, she approached quickly.

She watched as they gathered round a single body sprawled on the floor, blood spilt on the dirty floor. Naruto sat beside him, his face blank, unable to hear the vivid cries of his pink haired teammate. His hand clutched another hand that linked to the arm of a person Hinata knew so well.

"Sasuke!" She shouted, unable to stop her horrific screams. Launching herself forward she pushed through the people and held tightly on to Sasuke's side. "Please!" She screamed, ignoring the blood which speckled onto her face. "You can't leave me. Remember what you said? You said you wouldn't leave me, that you'd always loved me. You can't, please, no!"

Naruto looked up at her, his face empty of all emotion. "Hinata?" He whispered softly, his eyes wide. He let out a hollow laugh that bit harshly at her soul. "They... they told me he was dead. And I said no he's not. And then... and now... and Hinata," tears leaked from his eyes as he continued to babble on, a smile plastered so firmly on his face that was so obviously fake. "And Itachi, he and then, I..."

"Naruto," she cried unable to take his obvious hurt. "Please, tell me he's not dead." Naruto bit back a cry as red began to stain at his eyes and cheeks, ripping at him sharply.

"He's not dead," he roared as his whiskers deepened like scars along his face. Red flames of chakra began to envelope him and he cried out again.

Hinata embraced Sasuke tightly, watching with fear as Naruto's chakra grew. Even Sakura, who remained broken on the floor, quietened her cries and sobbed softly to herself instead. Hinata felt the ANBU attempt to pry her off of Sasuke but she refused, her pain driving her forward. "No, Sasuke, please, no! I love you! I love you more than life itself!" She struck out at those that surrounded her, desperately attempting to remove them. "He's not dead!" She shouted. "Naruto, he's not dead."

"He is dead," said a cold cruel voice, carried by the wind. Everyone, with the exception being Hinata, froze. Naruto's ears prickled with the sensation the voice carried.

"Uchiha Itachi," was the muttered name of the people. Hinata felt her blood chill and she held Sasuke tighter.

"You monster!" She screamed. "You bastard! What have you done? I hate you! I hate you so much!" She bent over Sasuke's body, her own ragged sobs shaking both their bodies. "Please, Sasuke," she whispered in his ear. "Please, I'll help you defeat him. Please."

Sasuke's eyes remained clenched shut and Hinata felt panic build inside her. She watched as the ANBU launched themselves at Itachi only to be easily killed in quick succession. Hinata bent down and pressed a chaste kiss into Sasuke's lips before looking at the dead bodies around her.

Naruto threw himself at Itachi, desperately attempting to end him. However, in a flash Naruto was on the floor, his body cold and still. "Brat, don't get in the way." Itachi muttered coldly. "You are still of use to us, don't be stupid and end up getting killed."

Hinata watched in shock as Itachi kicked Naruto before she turned back to Sasuke. "Sasuke," she whispered, "please, you can't die."

A dark shadow blocked the sun and she looked up into the cold eyes of Uchiha Itachi. She spat at his feet and prepared for her death. 'I will be with you in death at least, Sasuke.'

Pulling forth a short dagger, he threw it at her feet knowing for sure what would happen with it.

Itachi smirked and turned around, leaving behind a broken man and a woman soon to be dead, her broken cries echoing in his satisfied ears, wondering intently on his brother's actions when he eventually awoke from his death like slumber.

He had reminded his brother of his ultimate goal and he was sure, with the death of Sasuke's lover that he would never forget it again. He left with a slight smirk on his face, his eyes twisted cruelly and the screams of the dying echoing behind him.

* * *

Did you understand? Was the outcome obvious?

I'd like to hear your vies so please either review or message me.

Thanksies


End file.
